ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney-MGM's Hundred-Acre Hollywood Adventure
Disney-MGM's Hundred-Acre Hollywood Adventure is a studio theme park based on Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel, and it will be inspired by Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney's California Adventure, but not cloned to them. This will be located somewhere in Canada, the USA, and Brazil. List of areas Movie Road Attractions *The Great Movie Ride *The Working of Filmmaking *Family Guy: Stewie's Evil Genius Mission *Barney the Dinosaur's Gay Pride *The Incredibles 4D Experience *Despicable Me: The Ride *Comedy Time with Ren and Stimpy *Avenue Q Live! *'Rock-a-Doodle: Chanticleer's Sunrise Rescue' Guests ride a small treasure chest as a roller coaster as it goes through tunnels with scenes from the based film, goes outside them, floats on water as the flood, and makes them encounter Chanticleer who forgets about crowing to wake up the sun and then the Grand Duke of Owls who wants everything to stay dark and later transforms into his monstrous form but gets defeated by Chanticleer. *'Lights, Camera, iCarly!' Be a part of the iCarly gang's show and do some funny tricks and other fun stuff. Shops *Hollywood Movie Memories *Pooh's Adventures Store *Snoopy Store *Carly's Website Shop Restaurants *MGM Drama Club *BJ's Tavern Disney's Princess Boulevard Attractions *'Princess Dream Castle' An area where you get to encounter all the princesses. *Snow White's Mine Train *Under the Sea Experience *Jasmine's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats Shops *Disney Princess Dreams *'Bonjour! Village Gifts' Not the same as the one in WDW's Magic Kingdom. Restaurants *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Tiana's Palace Wonderland Gardens Attractions *Alice's Wonderland *Pixie Hollow *The Smurfs' Village Shops *The Hatter's *Tinker Bell's Toy Shop *Smurf Store Restaurants *Alice's Tea Corner Disney's Toon World Attractions *Mickey's House *Minnie's Castle *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Gummi Glen *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *'McQuack Airlines' A ride with an airplane-shaped coaster similar to Goofy's Barnstomer, but longer. Hosted by Launchpad McQuack. *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse *Goofy's House *'Baloo's Sea Ducks' An aerial carrousel with Sea Ducks in different colors. Hosted by Baloo. *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure' Take a sidecar motorcycle as you join Darkwing and his sidekicks in defeating the villains and saving the day. *'Pooh's Marvelous Adventures' A trackless ride combining all the Winnie the Pooh series. *'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' A wet rollercoaster ride based on the song from Lilo and Stitch. *Hercules's Training Gym Shops *The Toon Store *Pooh Corner *Aloha Store Restaurants *Gummiberry Juice *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Good Time Cafe *Louie's Place Disney Channel Backlot Attractions *Camp Rock: The Final Jam Show *'Flynn-Fletcher House' A look around place where you can encounter Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry. *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster' A large rollercoaster that goes all around the area and based on the episode. Hosted by Phineas and Ferb. *'Jake Long The American Dragon' Hang on tight while riding Jake as the dragon coaster as he flies all round the place. *'Kim Possible's Agent Flash' Join Kim Possible as she, along with Ron and Rufus defeat Shego and Dr. Drakken on her mission *'Suite Life Ahoy' A boat ride that goes around the cruise featuring scenes from The Suite Life on Deck with the characters as animatronics. *'Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Jonas Brothers' While riding the roller coaster, scream out loud as the Jonas Brothers play and sing their songs. Shops *Disney Channel Store *The Russo's Magic Shop *Camp Rock Cabin *Zack and Cody's Hotel Harbor *Possible Port Restaurants *The Disney Channel Cafe *Waverly Place Toy Story Land Attractions *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC's Track *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Barrel of Fun *Wheezy's Radioke *Cubot Shops *Al's Toy Barn *Andy's Engine Restaurants *Jessie's Snack Round-up Muppet Studios Attractions *'The Muppet Theater featuring The Muppet Show Live! and Muppet*Vision 3D' A theater with a live show based on The Muppet Show and the popular 3D film. *'Animal's Drum Spin' A teacup-styled ride hosted by Animal. *Muppet Labs *Electric Mayhem Meet and Greet *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Kermit's Mansion *Miss Piggy's House Shops *The Muppet Store *Kermit's Swamp Shop *Statler and Waldorf's Joke-Out *Miss Piggy's Fashion Gifts Restaurants *The Swedish Chef's Kitchen The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Attractions *'Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey' A floorless rollercoaster where you join Harry Potter and his friends on a dangerous journey with scary experiences. *The Flight of the Hyppogryph *Dragon Challenge *Frog Choir *Hogwarts Express Train Ride Shops *Olivanders Restaurants *The Three Broomsticks Cartoon Network Backlot Attractions *The Powerpuff Girls Heroine Blast *'Dexter's Laboratory' A Journey Into the Imagination With Figment-styled ride where Dexter shows guests a lot of his inventions but some of them get ruined by DeeDee whom Dexter tries to stop. *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Starring Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *'Courage's House Nightmare' A Mystic Manor-stlyed ride where Courage and Muriel get rid of Eustace and also encounter lots of monsters and other spooks. *Foster's Peek-a-Boo Home Coaster *Camp Lazlo Shops *Cartoon Network Store *Camp Lazlo Gear *Dexter's Equipment Restaurants *Powerpuff Chowdown *Cow and Chicken's *Ami Yumi Paradise *Foster's House Hanna-Barbera World Attractions *Jellystone Park *Bedrock Town *Quick Draw McGraw's Railway *Huckleberry's Mountain Sleds *Auggie-Doggie Buggies *Blast to Space With the Jetsons *Atom Ant's Swooping Saucers Shops *Hanna-Barbera Store *Yogi's Camping Goods *Bedrock Stone Shack *George Jetson's Galaxy Inventions Restaurants *Yogi's Picnic Place *Flintstone Ribs *Wild Ol' West Saloon Springfield Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *'The Simpsons' House' A look-around place where you can encounter the Simpsons family. *Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl Shops *Kwik-E Mart *The Android's Dungeon Restaurants *Krusty Burger *Moe's *Lard Lad *Cletus' Chicken Shack *Duff Brewery Madagascar Attractions *'NYC Zoo' A play-and-greet area where you join your favorite Madagascar characters in playing in their zoo. Also, you can play with King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in their play area. *Dr. Blowhole's Lair Shops *NYC Zoo Store Restaurants *Penguin Frozen Lollies *King Julien's Mango Mash-in Video Game Zone Attractions *'Mario Kart Circuit' A go-kart circuit attraction based on the Mario Kart series. *'Luigi's Mansion' A Mystic Manor-styled ride where Luigi gets rid of ghosts with Professor Elvin Gadd and saves Mario. *Peach's Castle *'Yoshi-Go-Round' A carrousel with colored Yoshis and Yoshi eggs based on the Pinna Park ride from Super Mario Sunshine. *Donkey Kong's Congo River Ride *'Sonic the Hedgehog Speedster' A three-laned roller coster ride with a long Sonic-designed coaster, a Tails-designed coaster, and a Knuckles-designed coaster. Together, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even you, get to encounter Eggman and defeat him. *Shadow the Hedgehog's Revenge *'Spyro the Dragon' An arial carrousel with the use of the Spyro dragons even the purple dragon himself. *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Hyrule Mysteries *StarFox: The Adventure *Pikmin Planet *Pokemon Battle Stadium *Banjo and Kazooie's Adventure *'Litwak's Arcade' Play skillful games here. Unlike its animated counterpart, it excludes Pac-Man. Shops *Super Nintendo Store *Pokemon Center *SEGA Souvenirs *Spyro Legends Restaurants *Delfino Tropical *Kongo Jungle Resort Villas *Sonic's Drive In *Kirby's Sweet Puffs Fantasy Adventureland Attractions *The Festival of the Lion King *Tarzan's Swingthrough *'Fantasy Adventures with Benny, Leo, and Johnny' A trackless ride where Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and the Fantasy Adventure Team guide guests through their most beloved adventures but they must stop Heath Lynx from devastating the fun. *Star Tours Shops *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Jungle Shop *Fantasy Adventure Store *Star Wars Store Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Palace MGM Kidlot Attractions *'Big Red Car Ride' This is not cloned to the Dreamworld one, so this is an outdoor track ride. *S.S. Feathersword *Cuddles Avenue *Blue's Skidoo *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Action!' A stunt show where the Power Rangers get rid of their stronger rivals. Shops *The Wiggles Store *Rat's Shop *Power Ranger Supplies Ahoy Lagoon Attractions *Spongebob's Jumpin' Jellyfish *'Starfish Talk with Patrick' Like Turtle Talk with Crush, guests encounter and talk with Patrick Star. *Bikini Bottom Water Play Town *'Mrs. Puff's Boating School' An Autopia-styled attraction with Bikini Bottom boats as racecars. *Popeye's Bilge-Rat Barges *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley's Showtime *Angry Beavers' Waterfall Disaster Shops *Sailing Gear *The Spongebob Store *Barg 'N' Mart *S.S. Popeye Restaurants *Krusty Krab *The Chum Bucket *Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat *Popeye's Lousiana Harbor Entertainment *Hooray for Hollywood Parade Events *'Summer' During the summer, the event will be Hollywood Summer Splash, the characters will be dressed in summer attire, and the Disney princess will wear swimsuits. Plus, there will be a parade called Disney-MGM's Surfin Beach Party Parade. *'Halloween' The park will have Halloween decorations, the characters will be dressed in costumes for this event, Barney's Gay Pride will become Evil Barney: Live in Concert!, the Muppets will appear as their monster counterparts from Muppet Monster Adventure, the villains will perform a special show, and there will be a Halloween parade called The Pooh Go Boo! Parade. Guests get to trick-or-treat around the park. *'Christmas' The park will have Christmas decorations, the characters and cast members will be dressed in snow clothes, The Muppet Show Live! will become The Muppets Christmas Spectacular!, and there will be a parade called Winnie the Pooh's Happy Holly-Day Parade. Meetable characters *Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Max, Clarabelle, Horace, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas *Tom and Jerry *Droopy Dog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, and Rafiki *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, and Bucky *The Recess Gang *Hubie, Rocko, Marina, and Drake the Penguin *The Chipmunks and the Chipettes *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *The Gummi Bears *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad *Chip and Dale, Gadget, and Monterey Jack *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Honker *Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pleakey, and Jumba *Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel *Prince Charming, Perla and Suzy, Jaq and Gus, the Fairy Godmother *The Prince and the Seven Dwarfs *Fauna, Flora, and Meriwether *Prince Eric and Sebastian *The Beast *Aladdin, Abu, and Genie *Louis the Alligator *Meeko *Mushu *Flynn Rider *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Periwinkle *Alice, the Mad Hatter, and the White Rabbit *Hercules, Meg, and Phil *Merida *Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, and the Green Army Soldier *The Incredibles *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Pepe, Bean Bunny, Sam Eagle, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, and Thog *Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, King K. Rool, Toadsworth, Toadette, Birdo, and Funky Kong *Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Wolf O'Donnell *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Dr. Eggman *Banjo and Kazooie *Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Togepi *Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede *Olimar and Louie *Spyro the Dragon, Moneybags, Hunter, and Ripto *The Fantasy Adventure Team (Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Xiro, Dagnino, Kairel, Teresa, Bruma, and Panthy) *The Cubs (Mackenzie, Little Simba, Tiana and Danielle, Danny, Ruby, and Sapphire) *C-3PO, R2-D2, and Darth Vader *The Peanuts Gang *The cast of VeggieTales *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, and Dr. Blowhole *Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs *Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley *Ren and Stimpy *The All-Grown Up Gang *The Angry Beavers *Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Sidney, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, and Eugene from Hey Arnold! *Blue, Magenta, Perwinkle, Purple Kangaroo, Roar E. Saurus, Polka Dots, and Fred *Rocko Wallaby *The Thornberrys *The Smurfs and Gargamel *Popeye, Olive, Wimpy, and Bluto *The Simpsons, Ned Flanders, Krusty the Clown, Moe, Barney, Milhouse, Jessica Lovejoy, Ralph, Chief Wiggum, Mrs. Krabappel, and Principal Skinner *The Griffin family, Cleveland Brown, and Glenn Quagmire *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (in their Live Concert forms but sometimes dressed as bullies) *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Captain Feathersword *B1 and B2, Morgan, Amy, Lulu, Rat-in-a-Hat, Camembert Cow, Pedro the Pig, Dolly the Sheep, Topsy the Kangaroo, and Bernard the Dog *Chanticleer, Edmond, Goldie, Peepers, Patou, and the Grand Duke of Owls *The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, Him, and Fuzzy Lumpkins *Dexter, DeeDee, and Mandark *Bloo, Mac, and their gang *Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Babboon, and the Red Guy *Johnny Bravo *Ami and Yumi *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Mac, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Wilt, and Frankie *Anastasia, Dmitri, and Rasputin *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, *Gru, Agnes, Margo, Edith, and the Minions *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boog and Elliot *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sargeant Calhoun *Jin Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Alisa Boskonovitch, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Tiger Jackson, Lei Wulong, Lee Chaolan, Anna Williams, Ling Xiaoyu, and Panda *Jafar, Maleficent, the Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, the Hyenas, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella, Ursula, the Big Bad Wolf, Claude Frollo, Ratcliffe, Oogie Boogie, Gaston, Yzma, and Dr. Facilier Category:Theme parks